An engine typically includes multiple rocker arms for actuating various valve train components, such as intake and exhaust valves, and fuel injectors. During normal operation of the engine, the rocker arms are controlled by a camshaft to actuate the corresponding intake valves, exhaust valves and fuel injectors. Such rocker arms may also perform an engine braking function. An engine braking system may actuate the rocker arms corresponding to the exhaust valves to open the exhaust valves in order to achieve engine braking. Further, the engine braking system may also use the rocker arm corresponding to the fuel injector to build a pressure that is required for actuating the engine braking system. Typically, a braking member of the engine braking system engages with the rocker arm for building oil pressure to a desired level. This may lead to wear of the rocker arm. Such wear may have an adverse effect on engine braking performance. Therefore, the rocker arm may require replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,425,394 discloses an engine rocker arm. The engine rocker arm includes an arm member. The arm member includes a plurality of sheet metal layers provided with oppositely extending lugs at one end thereof. A hub is located in-between the ends. A cupped member is provided with ears, the cupped member being rigidly secured to the lugs.